


My Beautiful One

by call_me_bon (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little angst?, Based off a song, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Eren, Punk!Levi, ereri, genderfluid!pastel!Eren, riren - Freeform, sorry if it kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren suddenly tells Levi to leave him alone so Levi goes and mopes about it at Erwin's. Well except he doesn't mope, obviously. Eren calls Levi who is emotionally constipated and sings a song to express his feelings.<br/>(Sorry I'm still bad at summaries...why do I love these two idiots/dorks/precious babies?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful One

**Author's Note:**

> I did change, "My beautiful girl" to "My beautiful one"  
> Enjoy

     “Aww, are you moping?” Hange asked, feigning seriousness, but failing miserably. The ravenette scowled in return, not bothering to grace them with an answer. Cackling obnoxiously loud, or so to a ~~moping~~ annoyed Levi, even Erwin was chuckling. “Lighten up, munchkin. That cutie will come around eventually.” If looks could kill, Hange would be 6 feet under, but by now they were accustomed to Levi and his ‘menacing’ looks.

     “First of all, I am not moping,” Levi snapped. “Secondly, call me that again, Four-eyes.” By now, Hange was on the ground in stitches, bugging the ravenette being a favorite pastime of theirs.

     “Ahh, so he can talk,” Erwin joked, receiving his very own glare.

     “I hate both of you,” Levi grumbled. Before he could continue listing why he ‘hated’ the two, Levi’s, the door opened. “Oh it’s only you.”

     “Nice to see you, too,” Farlan responded with a grin. Just a few seconds later, Mr. Pixis of Titan Music Corporations walked in.

 

      ~

 

    “Is this meeting over yet?” Levi yawned, getting up to stretch while the producer was out of the room. He was pretty sure his butt was numb from sitting so long.

    “Levi, you realize this could lead to something big for us as musicians,” Erwin clucked. “One day without him and look at you.”

    “Tch, thanks. I’m just naturally a great big ball of sunshine, right?” Levi said sarcastically. Erwin in turn rolled his eyes with an amused look. All of them had seen firsthand the impact Eren had on Levi and they were all surprised to hear Eren telling Levi to leave him alone.

    “I wouldn’t say big…” Hange began, emitting the expected response.

    "If I were you, I wouldn't say anything," Levi threatened, but was cut off by his phone suddenly ringing. “Eren?!” he all but cried.

    “L-Levi, I miss you,” Eren whimpered.

    “Shh, I’m coming. Stay there, okay?” Levi responded, hanging up after hearing a weak goodbye. “I know this is important bu-”

    “Just go, Levi,” Farlan urged, trying to conceal a grin. “We’ll make some excuse up, don’t worry.” Levi didn’t need to be told twice. All but running out of the building, Levi hopped onto his bike and sped off.

    “Hange no. You’re not going to go follow him,” Erwin scolded, the brunette who was trying to sneak out.

 

~

 

    Parking quickly Levi burst into the house. “Eren, where are you?” he shouted. Not getting a reply, Levi began to worry. “Babe, are you here? Please answer me.” Checking all the rooms, he finally reached their bedroom. He noticed the comforter was missing from the bed. Suddenly the faintest sound met his ears and he stilled. “Eren?” he tried again. Following the muffled sounds, he slowly creeped open the closet door. The whimpering and sniffling became clearer. “Hey, hey what happened?” Kneeling down, Levi studied the heartbreaking sight before him. A tear-stained face and usually bright now dull eyes met his own. Picking the shaking figure before him, Levi placed Eren on the bed gently before climbing in next to him. Not the best at comforting people, Levi carefully pulled Eren to him. “Shhh, I’ve got you.” Kissing his boyfriend’s forehead, Levi absentmindedly began running his fingers through the brown strands. “Where’s your flower crown?” he asked, noticing the pink accessory he’d seen Eren wear pretty much everyday was missing.

    “T-they took it,” the brunette replied in a barely audible voice. Tensing up, Levi felt didn’t say anything as Eren continued.. “Said it was stupid..that I was stupid an-” Eren’s voice cracked, which only caused Levi’s blood to boil.

   “Who?” he pushed, trying not to frighten Eren.

   “Doesn’t matter,” Eren mumbled, an occasional sniffle still escaping him. “I’m sorry.” Meeting Eren’s eyes, Levi gave him a confused look. “For being like this. You must hate it. You probably think ‘Why can’t he just pick a gender?’, right? Or ‘Why is he so weak? It’s just a flower crown’ ” A deafening silence ensued and Eren cautiously looked up at his boyfriend. “Levi?” he whispered unsurely. Quietly, Levi released Eren and walked out of the room. Tears began to prick at the boy’s eyes as he feared he’d upset or angered the ravenette. After a couple minutes, Levi walked back in with..his guitar? Confused, Eren attempted to dry his eyes but couldn’t seem to as the tears weren’t ceasing. Still Levi said nothing, as he climbed back onto the bed. Realizing how big of a douche he’d probably seemed at not saying anything, Levi was mentally beating himself up. “I’m sorry,” Eren cried. “You’re probably tired of me always bein-” Levi silenced the sobbing mess with a chaste kiss before pulling away and beginning to strum the strings.

   “I wish I could do better for you, ‘cause that’s what you deserve,” Levi sang quietly, Despite being in a relationship, Levi still sucked horribly at getting his emotions across. You could say he was emotionally constipated. So he resorted to singing as to get his feelings across. Eren had managed to stop sniffling and was now entranced by his boyfriend’s voice. “When you cry a piece of my heart dies, knowing that I may have been the cause. If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams, I think I might totally be lost,” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes. They were his favorite eyes, more so when they were full of life, but none the less even with tears in them, Levi couldn’t help but love them. “You don't ask for no diamond rings, no delicate string of pearls. That's why I wrote this song to sing, my beautiful one.” By the end of the song, Eren was in tears again, but this time they were at least happy tears. Wiping futilely at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater, Eren felt familiar hands on his. Levi slowly pulled Eren’s hands away and replaced them with his own.

   Wiping away the stray tears, Levi looked deeply into Eren’s eyes. “Better now?” he asked, in a hushed voice. Throat sore from crying, Eren could only nod as he buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. “I love you so damn much, Eren. Don’t you ever think that I could tire of you or ever be annoyed with you. Your flower crowns are not stupid, they’re adorable. You’re adorable,” Levi ranted, all the while rubbing small circles into Eren’s back. “I love you, all of you. I don’t care that some days you’re a guy and others you’re a girl. Okay? I love you, just how you are. You’re not weak or stupid, you’re perfect how you are. You’re my beautiful one.”

   “I love you, too, so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Eren replied, choking up a bit. Cooing softly, Levi slowly detached himself from Eren so he could put away his guitar. Eren nervously followed, not wanting to seem overly clingy, but not wanting to be away from Levi.

   “God, you’re going to kill me,” Levi breathed, admiring [Eren’s outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170585283). Blushing furiously, Eren scurried back to their bedroom and crawled under the covers. Strong arms soon captured Eren in them and the brunette willingly obliged. Snuggling up close, he placed his head on Levi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Eren soon fell asleep listening to Levi’s humming. 


End file.
